


Possibly Permanent Parting

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [120]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Eleventh Doctor/Molly Hooper, Gen, Jealous Sherlock, Molly is a Companion, No Amy Pond, Non-Canon Relationship, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining Sherlock, Worried Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock is happy for Molly, he is. Well...not really. He is aware of what traveling with the Doctor entails, and though Molly promises to come back...will she?





	Possibly Permanent Parting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katiebuttercup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/gifts).



> **katiebuttercup** sent me a fic request that said " _Could you write a eleventh doctor/Molly fanfic maybe with a pining Sherlock?_ " and it's not nearly as long as I had hoped it be but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

He was happy for her. Truly, he was. The ability to travel through time and space? Once he had believed it, once he had opened his eyes to the wondrous possibilities he envied his pathologist.

 _His_ Molly.

Dash it all, he missed her. More than he had ever thought he would considering how dismissive he had been when she’d gone off on her adventure with the Doctor. And now she was back, with the tall man with shaggy brown hair and a fondness for braces and bowties trailing behind. Something between them had changed. Something important, it seemed.

And she was happy.

And he had lost his chance, it seemed.

Not that he had known he had even wanted a chance, wanted _her_ until she was gone. He had pored through all the top secret and security locked files on the mysterious Doctor and found he was actually a governmental employee and bloody well President of the world should an emergency arise. He could take her places he would never be able to, far beyond the stars he could see in the sky and to other times where Molly could enjoy life to her heart's content and give no thoughts or worries to him.

And as he watched her lean over and kiss the Doctor’s cheek and him get all flustered, he realized it was a fool’s crush, and he was, quite blatantly, the fool.

And he could watch no more of them together before it broke what was left of his heart.

He turned to leave her flat, go outside and have a smoke as he gathered his thoughts, and then he started walking. He walked away from her home, down to the tube, all with an unlit cigarette between his fingers. He made his way all the way to Barts in a daze, going to his lab before he finally realized he was somewhere he couldn’t actually smoke the damn cigarette in between his fingers. Tossing it on the worktop, he set his elbows close to it and then buried his face in his hands.

She was lost to him. For good, if the Doctor’s record continued as usual; few of his companions came home safe and sound. Molly was lost to him and it would kill him. He would never see her again.

It was then he felt two arms slide around his midsection and a chin rest on his shoulder, with small breasts pressing into his back. “I’ll come home,” Molly said quietly, her lips by his ear.

“There are no guarantees with him.”

“He cares, Sherlock.”

“I know. But there’s still no guarantees. And...I want you to come home.”

“I will. You have to believe I will. I...care for him, but I know it’s not permanent. Nothing is.”

“No, nothing is.”

They stayed in that position for a long time, and slowly he felt her pull away, her physical presence dissipating and the door closing behind her. She was gone.

He hoped she was right in regards to her return. That was all he had left.


End file.
